


Спи

by son_karla



Category: Fitz and the Fool Trilogy - Robin Hobb
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 22:57:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16458635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/son_karla/pseuds/son_karla
Summary: Шут и Фитц оказываются в одном месте и в одно время.текст связан с событиями второй половины трилогии, когда Фитц напропалую любит/спит с Молли, а Шуту слишком достается от Регала, и совершенно ничего – от Фитца.





	1. Спи

_«вечер оделся в холод,_  
 _чтобы с пути не сбиться_  
  
_дети с лучами света_  
 _к окнам пришли проститься_  
 _и смотрят, как желтая ветка_  
 _становится спящей птицей_  
  
_а день уже лег и стихнул,_  
 _и что-то ему не спится_  
 _вишневый румянец вспыхнул_  
 _на черепице_ »

  
  
*  
  
Проводив Молли, я спустился на кухню голодный, как волк, и голод волка усиливал мой собственный. Тишина в замке стояла такая, словно Эдда и Эль всех прибрали к рукам – мертвая тишина.  
  
Он отвернулся к огню, как только я вошел.   
  
– Что ты здесь делаешь? – спросил я машинально, из любопытства, ошарашенный его наличием, его пребыванием, слишком странно было видеть Шута на кухне, подле очага, как какого-нибудь выброшенного зверька, жмущегося к теплу, пока никто не видит.  
  
Любопытство сменилось тревогой, когда он, даже не повернувшись, просто пожал плечами.   
  
– С тобой все в порядке?  
– Угу, – промычал он в огонь и пошевелил угли тонкой палкой, почерневший кончик которой алел и интересовал его явно больше, чем я. Может просто уйти?  
  
Я взял ломоть хлеба и откусил его на весу, и еще откусил – крошки посыпались на пол. Я все еще думал, что лучше уйти.  
  
– Почему все-таки ты сидишь здесь один? Почему ты не у себя?  
– Я проводил свою суженую после очередной ночи великой любви, решив поесть и глянуть на уголёк, – он выставил палку над плечом, демонстрируя мне уголёк, так и не повернувшись.  
  
Я поперхнулся и закашлялся. Если это была одна из его шуток, то, несомненно, самая дурацкая и несмешная. Да что происходит?  
  
– Что с тобой? – спросил я, а он лишь усмехнулся.  
– Угощайся, Фитц, и иди спать.   
  
Он прижался ближе к самому себе, обхватив колени так крепко, что совсем перестал занимать место, еще чуть-чуть и он растворился бы в воздухе, растаяв, как дым.   
  
– Почему ты сам не спишь?  
– Здесь довольно холодно.   
  
Я огляделся.  
  
– Ты собираешься спать  _здесь_?  
– А что  _здесь_  такого?  
– Посмотри на меня.  
– Не хочу.  
– Шут, – я позвал его по имени, я попросил его, но он не ответил, не откликнулся.   
  
И я вышел оттуда, злой и раздосадованный, обиженный на него, точно ребенок. Но на что мне было обижаться? На то, что он не хочет говорить со мной, доверять мне? Он, кто почти исчез этой ночью возле затухающего очага, кто сидел один-одинешенек в темноте и тиши таких плотных, точно воздвигнутые стены.   
  
И тогда я вернулся за ним, я вдруг понял, что надо делать – не спрашивать. Я вернулся за ним, а он не повернул головы в мою сторону, словно я был недостоин быть подле него.   
  
– Пойдем со мной.  
  
Он покачал надменной головой.   
  
– Не будь глупцом, Шут.   
  
И он повернулся ко мне.   
  
Я слишком поздно отдернул руку от его лица, половина которого была залита синим.   
  
– Кто это сделал?  
– Моляр.  
– Это не смешно!  
– Да уж кажется.   
– Кто это сделал?  
– А ты подумай.  
– Когда?  
– Это (он показал на скулу) вчера, а это (он показал на уголок рта) сегодня, а это (он показал на нос)… кто здесь считает?  
– Почему ты не скажешь Шрюду?  
– Эль с тобой, король давно не король, Фитц, его самого нужно оберегать.  
– Пойдем со мной?  
– Куда?  
– Я провожу тебя в твою комнату.  
– Она больше не моя.  
– Пойдем в мою.  
– Фитц-Фитц, счастье других не имеет границ.  
– Что?  
– Твои простыни еще не остыли, не думаешь ли ты, что выставишь свою любовь на посмешище, уложив на них шута?  
– Что ты мелешь?  
– И правда. Иди один. Я посижу здесь, рассвет уже близко. Скоро проснется король, и сможет может, а может не сможет...  
  
Он отвернулся к огню. Белую половину его лица царапали отблески пламени. Я никогда не видел его таким маленьким, как сегодня. Даже когда он был маленьким.   
  
– Может, хватит паясничать?  
– А что мне еще делать? Посмотри на меня и скажи, что у меня осталось ещё? Кроме этого шутовского платья? Оно – мой друг, мой возлюбленный, мой дом, мой очаг. И моя  _постель_. Возвращайся в свою. Это всё очень щедро, Фитц, не думай, что я не ценю, но я еще не согрелся. Я еще  _не_  сгорел.  
  
*  
  
Я поднялся из кухни к себе, сытый по горло. Мое сердце было тяжело, точно гора, а простыни холодны, как пластины льда на её вершине.   
И я вернулся к нему. Вернулся.  
Я укрыл его тяжелым одеялом.   
И согрел вина.  
Пока он смотрел на меня.  
Я подбросил дров в очаг, а когда они занялись, отодвинул его вместе со стулом, в который он вцепился, как птица в ветку.   
Я сел рядом с ним.  
И сидел рядом с ним у огня.   
Пока он не склонил свою голову мне на плечо.   
Пока он, наконец, не заснул. 


	2. Стук

 

_«может сердца, а может стук в дверь»_

  
  
*  
  
– Фитц? – мальчик в черно-белом костюме позвал в закрытую дверь.  
– Ты спишь? – мальчик в черно-белом костюме уткнулся лбом в закрытую дверь.  
  
И поёжился. Тоскливо проводил темноту взглядом по коридору – в одну сторону, в другую – тёмный длинный каменный рукав, соединяющий разные части замка, был пуст и тих настолько, что даже шепот порождал эхо, которое кружило растерянность по всему коридору, и возвращало её ему же.   
  
Шаги, что принесли свет, спугнули Шута, и он отпрыгнул от чужой двери к стене, укрывшись плащом непроглядных теней.   
  
– Фитц, – снова позвал мальчик в черно-белом костюме.  
  
Тот обернулся так резко, готовый ударить так сильно.  
  
– Фитц, это я.  
– Шут? Что ты здесь делаешь?  
– А ты?  
– Живу. А ты?  
– Нагуливаю аппетит.  
– Входи, – пригласил один мальчик другого, отворяя тяжелую дверь своей комнаты. Шут покачал головой.   
– Ну же?  
– Нет.  
– Тогда зачем ты пришел? – устало спросил Фитц, вытирая веки ладонями.   
– Ты был у неё? – резкий вопрос, точно укол или упрек. Шут спросил, подавшись вперед, как пес, выступил из тени половиной себя, словно себя же разрезал.   
– А что? – Фитц не пытался скрыть раздражение. Шут же спрятался в темноте. Снова исчез.   
– Ну проходи уже, не играй со мной, я слишком устал для этого!   
– От меня?  
– Шут!  
– Только после тебя! – Фитц мог поклясться, что там, в темноте, он отвесил ему поклон.  
  
И вошел в комнату. Дверь закрылась как будто сама собой, он почти не мог различить удаляющихся шагов. Фитц выскочил за порог и крикнул во мрак:  
  
– Я кормил волка!  
  
Тишина.  
  
– Хоть это и не твое дело!   
  
Мальчик в черно-белом костюме бросился бежать в темноту так быстро, как только мог.  
  
*  
  
Фитц повалился на кровать, готовый если не уснуть – умереть, так он устал. Но ни сон, ни смерть не шли к нему. Он все представлял Шута, скитающегося по замку, словно бесприютный призрак. Белая часть его костюма, его кожа и волосы так печально светились в сумраке… Фитц сел на постели, свесив ноги на пол. Он вцепился в свое лицо и промычал в ладони: «Эль бы тебя побрал!»  
  
*  
  
– Я готов тащить тебя волоком, если ты продолжишь упрямиться! – гаркнул Фитц в спину Шута, которого насилу нашел и где? В саду королевы… на обморочно ледяном ветру, среди разбитых ваз и сухих стволов.   
  
– Фитц? – Шут подпрыгнул со скамьи, на которой сидел, дрожа от холода. Зубы его жалко и жалобно стучали друг о друга.   
  
– Почему ты не можешь… – Фитц злился на него и жалел его. Ему хотелось сложить Шута в коробку, и перевязать бечёвкой, чтобы он не мог больше никуда деться, чтобы не мог делать того, что хочет, чтобы за ним легко было присматривать, а не носиться по всему Баккипу, вздрагивая от его голоса в темноте, от его вида.   
  
– И ты н… не м… мож… жешь, но я… я же н… не спр… рашива…ю у т… тебя: п…поч… чему?  
  
Фитц готов был просто заорать, даже не на Шута, а вообще. Ему хотелось кричать, рычать, выть. От бессилия сломить это упрямство.  
  
Он подошел к Шуту и просто схватил его за руку, чтобы тащить, если понадобиться, по всему замку, независимо от того, будет тот кричать, рычать или выть, чтобы вырваться.   
  
Руки Шута были руками ледяной статуи.   
  
– От…т…пусти! – тихо-тихо – за клацаньем зубов почти не расслышать – попросил его Шут.  
  
– Ну уж нет! Я пойду спать, и ты пойдешь! И там будет тепло! Пойми, я не намерен спорить или торговаться.  
  
Шут смотрел на него так, что хотелось зажмуриться.  
  
*  
  
– Ложись! – велел Фитц, указывая на половину своей кровати, Шут же уперся в нее, как в котел с кипящей смолой.  
  
Фитц разжег огонь в очаге, и приставил к нему Шута – тот замер ни жив, ни мертв. Кожа его была сухой и холодной, словно кости его обернули листами пергамента. Фитц принялся растирать его плечи и спину, чтобы воззвать кровь к жизни, а тело – к работе. Шут болтался в его руках, как молодое дерево под топором.   
  
– Ну же, очнись, помоги мне! Эль, я вожусь с тобой и гоняюсь за тобой, как ни за какой девицей!   
  
И тут Шут весь словно вспыхнул, огонь, наконец, разжег его глаза и щеки, оживший мальчик принялся сильнее дрожать, но скинул крепкие руки со своих плеч и отступил от Фитца на шаг, к самой печи. Он протянул ладони к пламени и стал растирать их. Сам.  
  
– Ну наконец-то! – проворчал Фитц, и отошел к кровати, чтобы расправить простыни.  
  
Шут смотрел на него, сидя у очага в пол-оборота, вывернув к плечу острый подбородок.  
  
– Зачем тебе это? – вдруг очень серьезно, своим самым простым, самым человеческим голосом спросил Шут.   
– Что?  
– Возиться со мной?  
– Хороший вопрос.  
– А ты придумай ответ! – он вдруг снова вскочил на ноги, готовый опять бежать куда-то.   
  
Ни! За! Что!  
  
– Знаешь, для шута ты воспринимаешь все слишком серьезно, слишком остро, каждое слово для тебя – повод. Я уже не знаю, как говорить с тобой, что тебе вообще можно сказать.   
  
– Скажи мне правду.  
– Правды не знаю я сам. Ты мне друг, и я тебе друг. Ты остался без крова – я могу поделиться своим. И только. Я прошу тебя принять то, что я могу тебе дать. И не брыкаться больше. Хотя бы сегодня!  
– Ну я же шут, это то, что я есть. Сегодня.  
– Сними это, – Фитц показал ему на грудь, распиленную пополам швом, соединяющим черную часть его костюма с белой, – на одну ночь.   
  
Шут, закинув назад руки, потянул со спины ткань.  
  
Его прозрачная бледная кожа призрачно светилась рядом с огнем. «Он все-таки никогда не был человеком», – подумал Фитц. И у него отчего-то пересохло в горле.  
  
– Вот, – он протянул Шуту одну из своих сорочек, тот проскользнул в неё и потонул в ней.   
– Ничего-то здесь тебе не подходит.  
  
Шут покраснел под пристальным взглядом и уткнулся в огонь – тоскливая сгорбленная спина отгораживала его ото всего мира. Фитц с трудом оторвал взгляд от нее и сел на край кровати… застыв так на несколько долгих, неопределенных и каких-то сгущающихся мгновений, он вдруг вытянулся на простынях и почти сразу же провалился в тягостную дремоту, краем сознания улавливая мерцающий треск пламени, в котором, ему казалось, сгорал сам Шут. Он дернулся, просыпаясь. Шут стоял на краю пропасти и смотрел на него так, будто Фитц лежал на дне котла с раскаленной смолой.   
  
Фитц шумно и с облегчением выдохнул, закатил глаза и перевернулся на бок, спиной к этому проклятому дикому упрямцу. И тогда Шут опустился на краешек кровати, так же легко, словно на нее упало перо. Фитц же вслушивался в каждый шутовской вздох, в каждый его затяжной жест. Треск огня разносился по комнате.  
  
Шут погладил холодную ткань своей белой рукой, скользнул ладонью под подушку, точно ища кого-то или изгоняя, и тоже лег, нерешительно, робко, невесомо, он украдкой взглянул на Фитца, а потом сложился, обнимая себя руками, подгибая ноги, не пытаясь найти укрытия. Фитц оказался в постели с упавшим в нее ледяным драконьим пером – и быстро, резко, вдруг, чтобы то никуда не выпорхнуло – он схватил его, прижал к себе, укрывая их обоих одеялом. Каменный Шут перестал дышать, а Фитц рассмеялся ему в затылок и провалился в бездонный цепкий сон о границе между светом и тьмой.   
  
Сердце Шута стучало под его ладонью, точно вырванное.   
  
*  
  
Его разбудил глухой звук. Кажется, стучали в дверь. Изможденный этой странной ночью Шут даже не пошевелился. Фитц подождал, может, ему просто показалось, как точно только казалось, будто он держит в руках теплого сонного тихого Шута…  
  
Стук повторился. И стал настойчивее.   
  
– Фитц, – голос Молли требовательно взывал к нему из-за двери.   
  
Он впервые не хотел открывать ей, и от этого нежелания спрятался в волосах у Шута, вдохнул его запах зачем-то… почувствовав, как вспыхнуло лицо. «Если она еще раз так постучит, то разбудит его», – пронеслось у него в голове, и он поднялся, чтобы открыть.  
  
– Фитц, где ты пропадаешь? Я устала ждать тебя.  
– Я? Я был занят, Молли. Очень занят.   
– Ты что не пустишь меня на порог?  
– Ты не могла бы говорить тише?  
– Не поняла?  
– Ну…   
– Что ну? Кто там у тебя? Ты… – она оттолкнула Фитца, чтобы разглядеть комнату, – завел себе девку!   
  
Шут вдруг проснулся и сел на кровати, прижимая каким-то женским жестом одеяло к груди, словно под ним он был совершенно голый.  
  
Шут выбрался из постели Фитца, в рубашке Фитца, пунцовый, как волчья ягода, и еще решил за того вступиться, решил его оправдать:   
  
– Это не то, что вы думаете.  
  
«А я вот что-то не больно уверен», – подумал Фитц. 


	3. Где ты был?

_«_ – _я обязательно, ты слышишь? я обязательно.  
я обязательно приду к тебе, что бы ни случилось.   
я буду возле тебя всегда. ну что ты молчишь?  
_ – _я верю»_

  
  
*  
  
_Ты так беспечен, мой Шут… синяки с твоего лица сошли лишь неделю как, а ты уже плывешь подле короля, словно внутри тебя – пух, и танец, в котором ты кружишь себя – дразнит других, смеется над ними, вторит им, и ты вскидываешь руки, точно вспархиваешь – плавные и одновременно резкие жесты, похожие на всплески поднимаемых ветром тканей – сейчас ты взмахнешь в воздух, а мы останемся здесь, на земле, мы, над кем потешается твоя пляска, и закончится она так же быстро, как смех._  
  
Твой танец, в котором ты кружишь себя, дразнит меня.  
  
Ты замираешь с последним слышимым звуком, и дышишь-дышишь-дышишь, и улыбаешься. Цвет красит твое лицо, как цвет красит твое лицо … и вдруг – ты взглядываешь на меня – вскользь и в упор, чуя меня – смущение и робость делают тебя таким юным, таким беззащитным… и ты прячешь взгляд, и бежишь под ноги к королю, тогда как мне первый раз в жизни хочется оспорить свое право на этот трон.   
  
*  
  
После того, как я ночь напролет прижимал тебя к своему сердцу, не в силах оторваться от тебя, ты – оторвавшись легко – так ни разу и не вернулся. Ты выскочил из моей комнаты, бормоча что-то про прости, Фитц, я не хотел, не думал, чем это обернется, ты пойди за ней, объясни ей, она поймет, обязательно поймет тебя… так что я ничего не успел возразить. Ты просто сбежал от меня, из рук ускользнул, как рыба в ручей, на ладонях слизь.   
  
Я никак не мог поймать тебя вновь. Я ходил к Шрюду, но меня не пускали, говорили, что король болен и чтобы я шел прочь, и я шел прочь, видя тебя мельком, поджимающим губы, прячущимся в ресницах.  
  
Ты ускользнул от меня. Снова.  
  
*  
  
А потом я застал вас на кухне. Эту маленькую вертлявую садовницу, которую я вмиг и навек возненавидел – она прыгнула на меня, как коза, с шалыми глазами и красным лицом, а ты, ты, ошарашено прижимал пальцы к губам, словно поверить не мог. А уж как я поверить не мог! Ты, столько раз коловший меня за Молли, и эта садовница…  
  
– Где ты был, Шут?  
  
Где ты, Эль бы тебя побрал, был!?  
  
– Когда?  
  
Ты спросил меня с самым глупым видом прямо в пальцы, которые все еще не мог оторвать от лица, словно печать. Что они охраняли? И я захотел сломать их. Сломить тебя.  
  
– Все эти ночи! Где? Ты! Был!  
  
У нее? У нее?! Перед глазами у меня поползли картинки – среди роз и жасминов, среди всех этих пут и ветвей, среди лепестков и листьев, с белой кожей, перепачканной землей…   
  
– У Шрюда.   
– Врешь!  
  
Выпалил я, одурманенный собственным подозрением, в котором не было места никакому третьему.   
  
– Он болен, Фитц. Я не мог покинуть его и…  
  
Среди роз и жасминов, среди всех этих пут и ветвей, среди лепестков и листьев, с белой кожей, перепачканной землей…  
  
– Что и?  
– И вообще.  
  
Это разве ответ?  
  
– Ясно. Я иду спать. Ты со мной?  
  
Скажи – да, ну же, скажи мне – да, Шут.  
  
– Нет, мне нужно вернуться к королю.  
  
К розам, жасминам, ветвям и листьям…  
  
– Или к королеве.  
– К чему ты клонишь, Фитц?  
– К тому, что тебя сегодня, кажется, можно поздравить с маленькой победой?  
– Гарета… ты это из-за Гареты? Она просто…  
– Даже не произноси её имя, даже не произноси!   
– А как же все эти Молли, Фитц, все ТВОИ бесконечные Молли, бесчисленные МЫ с Молли, тебя что-то не больно коробили!  
  
Ты вдруг оставляешь свое ледяное тошнотворное спокойствие и кидаешься на меня. Я готов сцепиться с тобой, готов вцепиться в тебя, как зверь.   
  
– То есть ты хочешь сказать, что ВЫ с Гаретой…  
  
Что ты, проклятый паяц, хочешь сказать мне?!  
  
– Я хочу сказать, что мне пора!  
– Поздравляю, желаю счастья. – Я отвесил тебе твой же шутовской поклон, складываясь пополам, отводя руку... – хоть благодаря тебе МЫ с Молли теперь вряд ли возможны.   
– Мне? Но… все не так…  
– Я уже слышал это однажды. Впрочем, ты, наверное, прав, нужно попробовать ей все объяснить. И получше! Она ведь может все понять, все верно понять, если объяснить.  
– Вот и иди, Фитц, – тыча мне пальцем в грудь, ты отогнал меня от себя, – верни свою жизнь назад!  
– Ну так отдай её мне!   
  
Проклятый паяц…  
  
*  
  
Моя очередь убегать?   
  
Я так беспомощен пред тобой… Но с меня хватит. Ты слышишь? С меня хватит!   
  
И я ушел к своему волку, чтобы зарыться в его шкуру, чтобы скулить вместе с ним, и бежать, бежать, бежать прочь от тебя.  
  
*  
  
Я встретил Гарету в саду. Её омытые долгими слезами и выкрашенные бессонными ночами глаза были больше, чем когда-либо, печальнее, чем когда-либо, и меньше всего подходили глазам счастливицы. Мне стало жаль ее. Кажется, ты вручил нам один и тот же подарок.  
  
*  
  
На празднике ты, как всегда, сидел в ногах короля. Весь долгий вечер, полный чужого веселья, ты не поднимался от трона, не шутил и не прыгал, никого не пытаясь развлечь. Я никогда не видел тебя таким хмурым и таким бледным. Мое сердце забухало тяжелее от того, что я видел тебя, и от того, что тревожился.   
  
Ты сидел в ногах короля, баюкая свою руку, точно младенца. Ту самую руку, пальцы которой я одно мгновение, но хотел сломать. И тут я понял, что Регал сделал это вместо меня. Кровь ударила мне в голову, а к горлу подступила тошнота.   
  
Я хотел вытащить тебя оттуда, хотел посмотреть, что с тобой, я просил тебя повернуться ко мне, заклиная тебя, но ты не слышал мой зов, ты вообще ничего не слышал. Шрюд погладил тебя по плечу, и ты обернулся к нему, он кивнул, словно спрашивая, как твоя рука, и ты улыбнулся ему, призывая в лицо призрак своей прежней улыбки... О, Эда… Король нахмурился и отпустил тебя, легко подталкивая ладонью в спину, а ты неловко поднялся, и, упираясь о пол здоровой рукой, обманчиво горделиво отправился к двери.   
  
Я кинулся вслед за тобой.  
  
*  
  
– Что с твоей рукой?  
  
Я остановил тебя в коридоре, поворачивая к себе за локоть.  
  
– О, Фитц, это ты…  
  
Ты глубоко дышал, отгоняя испуг. Я коснулся твоей щеки, странно белой даже для тебя, и отдернул руку, мои пальцы покрылись краской, а на твоей коже отчетливо проявился синий.   
  
– И с лицом… Эда, что с твоим лицом? – ты накрыл здоровыми пальцами щеку, растирая грим, возвращая обман, – почему ты не пришел ко мне?  
  
– Я приходил, Фитц, но тебя не было.   
  
Дурак-дурак-дурак.  
  
Я взял твою обмотанную тряпкой руку, в свою, словно это был сверток, я хотел заглянуть за бинты, но ты отдернул её.  
  
– Пойдем, – я взял тебя за плечо, указывая свободной рукой в пустоту коридора, – Баррич дал мне одну мазь, у меня осталась. Она быстро поможет.  
  
Ты замотал головой.   
  
– Где ты был, Фитц?  
  
Ты спросил, не глядя на меня, спрятавшись под своими огромными прозрачными ресницами. И я понял, каким на самом деле был дураком, представив тебя одного, совсем одного в темноте, окруженного болью и тишиной, перед запертой дверью, просящего о помощи у того, кто в это время забавляется с женщиной, которую ты считал моей жизнью… И я осторожно обнял тебя, и шепнул тебе в волосы.   
  
– Гонял зайцев по лесу.  
  
Ты прыснул тихим смешком мне в ухо и устало прижался ко мне.  



End file.
